Parties
Parties were island-wide events that happened every month or so on Club Penguin. Every party celebrated something different with a specific theme, i.e. pirates, sports, etc., or even a celebration of a holiday. During parties, a large portion of the island was usually decorated, rooms had special party music, and free items and special quests were common. Mascots could also be met during some of the parties, and parties occasionally had special stamps for completing activities during them. In Club Penguin's first few years, parties usually lasted 3 to 10 days. This gave players enough time to experience the party, and also gave them a relax time in normal Club Penguin while they waited for the next party. Beginning in 2011, some parties would last as long as 14 to 20 days, giving less down time between each party. Eventually, by 2016, each party would last over a month, and as soon as one ended, the next would begin. Parties were replaced with Events on Club Penguin Island. Parties by years 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 2016 2017 Party Rooms In addition to the ordinary decorated rooms in parties, some parties had extra rooms, which were made specifically for the currently-held party. Party rooms were largely used in parties with mazes in them, such as Medieval Parties with Ye Knight's Quests, or the Great Snow Race and Cave Maze. Events "Events" were another category of parties. Events, similar to parties, focused on a specific topic, yet were very small scale- sometimes even occurring during a larger party. Among the events were Coins for Change, Anniversary Parties (except 2015's), and New Year's Days. Sponsored Parties There were 17 sponsored parties in Club Penguin, promoting other Walt Disney (in most cases) brands. Club Penguin created their first sponsored party in June 2012. Some sponsored parties had the suffix "takeover". Trivia *The Club Penguin Team changed the name "Fall Fair" to "The Fair" in 2009 due to the fact that players living in the Southern Hemisphere were having their spring at that time. *The Club Penguin Team changed the name "Christmas Party" to "Holiday Party" in 2009 due to many players having different religions, and not celebrating Christmas. *Penguin Style sometimes gave out hints on what was happening later in the month. For example, if the Penguin Play Awards were approaching, most catalog items would be tuxedos and dresses. *The 6th Anniversary Party and Halloween Party 2011 were the first two parties to occur simultaneously. *It took on average about 3 months to go from an idea to a full-fledged party. *It was once mentioned in the Club Penguin Times that an organization known as the Party Committee was responsible for arranging parties. *The first full party ever to take place on the Club Penguin App was the Frozen Party, in August 2014. **However, the Puffle Party 2014 was also on the app, but only the Plaza was decorated. *Operation: Crustacean was the longest party, lasting 78 days. *Parties from the original Club Penguin game were replaced by "Events" in Club Penguin Island. See also *Party Rooms Category:Parties